Interworking refers to the ability of different types of networks, such as HetNets, or nodes therein to work together. Wireless local area networks (WLANs) are becoming increasingly prevalent, so public land mobile network operators may also increasingly seek to exercise some control over wireless local area networks including small cells to improve user experience, provide more operator control, and enhance user experience as described in 3GPP RP-122038, TSG-RAN Meeting #58, Barcelona, Spain, 4-7 Dec. 2012 (“RP-122038”). For example, RP-122038 addresses mobility between public land mobile networks/cellular and WLANs.